Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND
|type = Single |artist = Buono! |album = SHERBET |released = October 29, 2011 ("DEEP MIND" digital single) January 18, 2012 (CD) January 25, 2012 (Single V) February 26, 2012 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |length = 15:40 |label = |producer = |Last = Natsu Dakara! 12th Single (2011) |Next = So La Si Do ~Nee Nee~ 14th Single (2016) }} Hatsukoi Cider / DEEP MIND (初恋サイダー/DEEP MIND; First Love Cider / DEEP MIND) is the 13th single released by Buono!. This is the first Double A-side released by Buono!. "DEEP MIND" is used as the theme song for Gomennasai, a movie which Buono! stars in. "Hatsukoi Cider" is the ending theme to the drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen. There are two editions available: Regular and Limited. This is Buono!'s third single under the zetima label. On October 29, 2011, "DEEP MIND" was released for download on iTunes. It was later released as a double A-side CD single with "Hatsukoi Cider" on January 18, 2012. The Single V and Event V were released on January 25, 2012, and February 26, 2012, respectively. Tracklist CD #Hatsukoi Cider #DEEP MIND #Hatsukoi Cider (Instrumental) #DEEP MIND (Instrumental) Limited Edition DVD #Hatsukoi Cider (Close-up Buono! ver.) Single V #Hatsukoi Cider (Music Video) #DEEP MIND (Music Video) #Hatsukoi Cider (MOMOKO Ver.) #Hatsukoi Cider (MIYABI Ver.) #Hatsukoi Cider (AIRI Ver.) Event V #Hatsukoi Cider (BAND Shot Ver.) #DEEP MIND (Movie Ver.) #DEEP MIND (Momoko Ver.) #DEEP MIND (Miyabi Ver.) #DEEP MIND (Airi Ver.) #Making of Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Suzuki Airi Single Information ;Hatsukoi Cider *Lyrics: NOBE *Composition: Shihori *Arrangement: Miyanaga Jiro *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji ;DEEP MIND *Lyrics: Onoriku *Composition and Arrangement: AKIRASTAR *Music Video: Aoki Ryoji TV Performances *2012.02.10 Happy Music Concert Performances ;Hatsukoi Cider *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *PIZZA-LA Presents Buono! Delivery LIVE 2012 ~Ai wo Otodoke!~ *Sashihara Rino Produce Dai Ikkai Yubi Matsuri ~Idol Rinji Sokai~ *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring - Katsuta Rina *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~ - Juice=Juice *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code2→NEXT to YOU~ - Juice=Juice *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 - ℃-ute, Country Girls *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ - Oda Sakura, Nonaka Miki, Miyamoto Karin, Inoue Rei, Yanagawa Nanami, Tanimoto Ami / Nakajima Saki, Ogata Haruna, Murota Mizuki, Hirose Ayaka, Niinuma Kisora, Kamikokuryo Moe *Buono! Festa 2016 *ANGERME Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Kizuna~ - Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko (part of a medley) *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ - Suzuki Airi *Tsubaki Factory Live Tour 2018 Haru "Hatsukoi" - Yamagishi Riko, Ogata Risa, Kishimoto Yumeno *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Eguchi Saya *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Nippon Budokan~ - Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ - Okai Chisato *Suzuki Airi LIVE TOUR 2018 "PARALLEL DATE" - Suzuki Airi *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Sato Masaki, Miyamoto Karin, Kishimoto Yumeno (part of a medley) *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2019 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Suzuki Airi ;DEEP MIND *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *PINK CRES. LIVE 2019 ~CHANGE PRIDE~ - PINK CRES. Trivia *This is Buono!'s first Double A-side. *This is the first single since MY BOY to feature Tsugunaga Momoko as the center. *The Single V cover is a parody of the cover to ' album " ". *The Event V cover is a parody of the cover to 's debut album " ". *The MV for Hatsukoi Cider features Tabuchi Hisako of the rock bands and Toddle on guitar. *The "Hatsukoi Cider" MV is Buono!'s most-viewed YouTube video. *"Hatsukoi Cider" was also used as the ending theme for NTV show Happy Music for January 2012. *It was released on the same day as Kikkawa Yuu's 1st album, One for YOU!. *A Twitter post by user @w__cmt on November 28, 2019 featuring a clip of Buono! performing "Hatsukoi Cider" at Buono! Festa 2016 went viral on Twitter in Japan, garnering over 1 million views, 12,400 retweets, and 58,500 likes in just one day. This viral clip rejuvenated interest in Buono!, causing the group to trend at a peak position of #3 on Twitter in Japan the following day. In response, Suzuki Airi posted a Tweet of her own asking why everyone was talking about Buono! again, and expressing her happiness to the newfound attention. Oricon Chart Positions ;Single Total Reported Sales: 13,899 ;Single V Total Reported Sales: 2,257 Videos File:Buono! - 初恋サイダー／DEEP MIND CM|CM External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Hatsukoi Cider, DEEP MIND Category:2012 Singles Category:Buono! Singles Category:Double A-Side Single Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:2012 DVDs Category:Buono! DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:English Name Single Category:Theme Songs Category:Digital Singles